


The Librarians

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: В необычном месте — Библиотеке — работают "обычные" сотрудники: Библиотекари и их помощники.Библиотекарь Кастиэль (Кас) — существо сверхъестественное. Он ангел. Предпочитает все проблемы решать раз и навсегда: если врага не удается вырубить, его следует уничтожить. К счастью, в отношении сотрудников он как правило доходит только до "вырубить". Особенно в отношении Дина.
Правая рука Библиотекаря — Дин Винчестер — подающий большие надежды молодой сотрудник, меткий стрелок, боец, самодостаточная ударная единица и при том, что тайно влюблен в Каса, любитель женщин (ему назло). За что и огребает, ибо нехрен. В оперативной работе нередко попадает в переплеты разной степени сложности, в процессе которых Кас его вырубает, а потом долго и заботливо холит и лелеет.
Младший брат Дина Сэм — знаток зелий, заклинаний и прочих мелочей, книжный червь и зануда, попадающий в переделки даже чаще брата, но при этом упорно остающийся в живых.
Профессиональный хакер, непревзойденный знаток вселенных в стиле фэнтези и просто прекрасная девушка, знающая, как поставить на место даже Дина — Чарли Брэдбери.
Еще один тихоня в штате, чтец древних манускриптов и специалист по артефактам, в омуте которого водится такое... Кевин Тран.
Привратник и смотритель Библиотеки в одном лице, надзиратель за Библиотекарями неизвестно в каких целях — Метатрон.
Кроули — независимый консультант по щекотливым вопросам. Помогает только если рассчитывает получить личную выгоду, под которой рассматривает как материальную награду в виде магического артефакта или простого денежного вознаграждения, так и возможность испортить пару пинт крови одному конкретному Библиотекарю.
Сотрудник соседнего отдела Библиотеки — Гадриэль. Тоже, кажется, ангел.
Кроме того, имеется некоторое количество врагов, случайных союзников и простых обывателей, оказавшихся на пути героев.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В необычном месте — **Библиотеке** — работают "обычные" сотрудники: Библиотекари и их помощники.  
>  **Библиотекарь Кастиэль** (Кас) — существо сверхъестественное. Он ангел. Предпочитает все проблемы решать раз и навсегда: если врага не удается вырубить, его следует уничтожить. К счастью, в отношении сотрудников он как правило доходит только до "вырубить". Особенно в отношении Дина.
> 
> Правая рука Библиотекаря — **Дин Винчестер** — подающий большие надежды молодой сотрудник, меткий стрелок, боец, самодостаточная ударная единица и при том, что тайно влюблен в Каса, любитель женщин (ему назло). За что и огребает, ибо нехрен. В оперативной работе нередко попадает в переплеты разной степени сложности, в процессе которых Кас его вырубает, а потом долго и заботливо холит и лелеет.
> 
> Младший брат Дина **Сэм** — знаток зелий, заклинаний и прочих мелочей, книжный червь и зануда, попадающий в переделки даже чаще брата, но при этом упорно остающийся в живых.
> 
> Профессиональный хакер, непревзойденный знаток вселенных в стиле фэнтези и просто прекрасная девушка, знающая, как поставить на место даже Дина — **Чарли Брэдбери**.
> 
> Еще один тихоня в штате, чтец древних манускриптов и специалист по артефактам, в омуте которого водится такое... **Кевин Тран**.
> 
> Привратник и смотритель Библиотеки в одном лице, надзиратель за Библиотекарями неизвестно в каких целях — **Метатрон**.
> 
> **Кроули** — независимый консультант по щекотливым вопросам. Помогает только если рассчитывает получить личную выгоду, под которой рассматривает как материальную награду в виде магического артефакта или простого денежного вознаграждения, так и возможность испортить пару пинт крови одному конкретному Библиотекарю.
> 
> Сотрудник соседнего отдела Библиотеки — **Гадриэль**. Тоже, кажется, ангел.
> 
> Кроме того, имеется некоторое количество врагов, случайных союзников и простых обывателей, оказавшихся на пути героев.


End file.
